


Becoming

by KatyasDeadDad



Series: Bewitching [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Useless Lesbians, Wicca, Witches, coven - Freeform, shalaska, witchery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyasDeadDad/pseuds/KatyasDeadDad
Summary: Third party of my series! more to come (:
Relationships: Bianca Del Rio/Danny Noriega | Adore Delano, Jinkx Monsoon/Alaska Thunderfuck 5000, Sharon Needles/Alaska Thunderfuck 5000
Series: Bewitching [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780552
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Becoming

_Aaahh, hello hello!_   
_I'm sorry if this is messy, it's unedited and written within an hour of spontaneous energy. Mwah._

____________

**'** _I love you. With my whole heart, I love you._ ** _'_**  
____________

Sharon licked her thumb splitly, making it easier to turn the thin pages of paper as swiftly as she was. It was well past midnight, Alaska had been asleep for hours and the moonlight was hitting the office space hard even though the ceiling lamp was on.

It was all just a bunch of files of the series of coven attacks that had happened since a few years back. The high council wanted her to go through it, which really was the least she could do after refusing to join them.

_"Crescent Coven"_

Her fingers ran across the printed ink on the paper. They were said to be one of the most powerful groupings of witches, descendants after the moon goddess Diane. Each and every one was blessed with very unique abilities when it came to witchcraft, that's why they had been hunted for years.

Sharon remembered her first time visiting the crescent coven. She was a mere child, perhaps 14, and her father had been the leader of the high council.

•

_The young witch, dressed in black in the middle of summer with her peculiar colour of hair covering most of her face. Black tights, black leather boots, even a black shirt. Her attempts of makeup, still in the process of learning, had been rather choppy and heavy._

_But she liked it. It was her identity._

_Her boots weren't too comfortable against the rough gravel path of the small closed off village they entered. The houses were of stone, beautiful and smoothly polished, and the place was ringing with live from the families scattered across yards. It was nothing like home._

_Nothing like the city her coven was spread out in, nothing like the tall apartment buildings or buzzing of cars._

_It looked like a village out of a Disney movie, or children's book._

_The first thing she noticed amongst the people, was their capturing beauty. Sharon instantly envied the long beautiful hair or fair skin these women had, how perfectly strong their structures were and.. and suddenly, she didn't feel as comfortable in her pale skin and round face._

_Oh the joys of being an insecure teenager._

_She had been so wrapped up in walking and staring at the villagers, that she didn't notice how a man and a woman had approached them._

_"Ah, Elizabeth and Jonathan Coady." The man welcomed with open arms, embracing her father. The woman stood silently, watching them. Not like that of an inferior person, but a careful enchantress observing them._

_Sharon was almost trapped in her powerful posture. Who were these people?_

_Her parents had told her they had business to attend with another coven, but that never happened in places like this. This.. this almost seemed like an ancient tribe of some sort._

_"Charles Honard." Her father greeted with a nod, turning to the woman and taking her hand, kissing it gently. It was an act of respect. "Luisa."_

_Sharon's eyes stayed before her on the ground as they walked down the path, adults engaging in loud chatter about anything and everything._

_They reached a large square like building, similar to a church or a chapel, and the cool air hit her like a ton of bricks as they entered. It was much different than the suffocating warmth outdoors._

_She didn't have much time to reflect over her reaction when she on instinct jumped to the side, a small girl running to crash into Luisa's embrace._

_"Oh Ally.." the woman cooed with a laugh, placing a soft kiss into her daughter's forehead._

_The girl had long blonde hair, shining with silky smooth waves across her back. She was a bit younger than Sharon, perhaps 9 or 10, but almost as tall. A skinny bow-legged creature that clung to her mother like a baby sloth._

_"I saw it again." She whispered, fear drowning out in her tone, completely nonchalant to the small crowd._

_Luisa gave them all an apologetic glance as she walked away with her distressed daughter._

_"What did she see?" Sharon's father asked, curiously, and earned a defeated and worried sigh from the other man._

_"She's a seer. But you know how witches aren't supposed to be able to do things until they're of age.. she's been like this since she was four." His jaw was tight, concerning and tense. "She's been having visions of 'bad men' as she puts it, but it's so vague that we don't know what to do of it."_

_~•~•~_

Sharon sighed and closed her eyes, resting her head against her hand. She'd later learned that the girl was directly connected to Diane, holding powers that could be potentially dangerous to almost all sides of the coin if certain prophecies were to happen. That's why her coven was ultimately destroyed, just a few years ago.

Sharon sighed, rubbing her eyes.

Her heart ached at the thought of her parents, whom she hadn't talked to in ten years. They wanted to get out of the dangers that was witchcraft, but 17 year old Sharon did not. She wanted to explore life and the dark arts, and was ultimately disowned.

She raised her head to look at the name of the coven again, file lingering so innocently closed before her. Where was that girl? Ally, she recalled the nickname. Had she died with her parents? Had it been peacefully, or awfully cruel?

Her black nails scraped across the rough paper, making her cringe, and she turned the page to look at the high member list.

**_Alaska Honard._ **

Sharon's stomach dropped, life draining from her completely. It couldn't be..?

Her Alaska was a seer, too, and around the same age.

_No, it couldn't be._

•••••

Alaska woke with the warm sun hitting her soft skin, cold from the morning air. Sharon's arms were loosely wrapped around her waist, but her breathing proved that she was awake.

"What are you thinking about?" The blonde whispered, reaching back to place a hand on a warm cheek which Sharon softly rested against.

Sharon looked beautiful like that. With plump lips bare from the dark lipstick she always wore, eyeliner removed and her hair messily pulled back into a low bun. Small freckles showed on spots she usually covered with foundation, and the slight wrinkles on her forehead were deepened into a frown.

"Just had a bad night of not sleeping."

"You were working, weren't you?" Alaska chuckled, moving to sit while Sharon rested her head in her lap. Soft fingers wrapped themselves into grey hair and gently scratched against her scalp. This was a touch that Sharon wished to keep in her memory forever.

"Yes, unfortunately so." She huffed back, raking her own fingers against Alaska's bare legs under the thick covers. "It wasn't that bad, just boring. The ministry wants me to go over old lame files." The high priestess easily lied through her teeth as she massaged soft skin.

"Mhm.." Alaska hummed, shifting her position to lay down next to Sharon. It had been a few days since her dream and she was trying her best to focus on other things, like Sharon. For her lover was the only thing that distracted her from all the awful things in the world.

"You know, we could stay in bed all day." Sharon whispered, placing soft kisses on Alaska's jaw. The other girl responded by moving closer, naked bodies radiating off heat into each other. "Just.. enjoying ourselves."

Her firm fingers were now gentle and careful as she played with Alaska's hair, pushing up to rest her body weight on her elbow so that she was slightly above the younger blonde.

"Really?" Alaska's morning voice reminded Sharon of something ancient yet completely new. Like the accents women spoke in all the 1920's movies she watched, or a soft whisper of a mother to a child. But it was also everything but that. It was raspy, filled with feelings, and so soothing. It was unfair.

"Of course my love." She whispered before placing a soft kiss on the plump pink lips before her, pushing over to straddle her lap while the kiss deepened. Her lips travelled down the jaw and neck of the woman's whose breath hitched and whined, smirking as teeth grazed sensitive skin.

But of course, love only lasts so long.

"Sharon!" A voice was urgent and loud as the door opened, a heavy breathing Violet with a concerned Aquaria behind her revealed as the witches of the crime. "Shea managed to anger Zeus again."

"For fucks sake." The priestess groaned and pushed herself up in the bed, shooing the two witches to get out while she wrapped the covers around her. "Just make sure it's under control before I come. Go."

"Zeus?" Alaska quirked a brow in interest as the two lovers got up and dressed.

"Yes they're.. exploring deities. Adore hasn't quite gotten the hang of it yet." Sharon grumbled as she grabbed her coat and leather satchel bag.

"Isn't she a bit too old for that?" She responded with a chuckle as the two of them made their way down the stairs and out of the house.

"No but she managed to attract a demon pretending to be a deity, was a fucking pain in the ass to get rid off." Her voice was almost muffled out by the wind as they walked hastily or the gravel below their feet. "I don't know what Zeus wants with her, a short tempered man and a rebellious girl rarely work together."

"And who's your deity?" Alaska poked playfully, but did not get the response she wished for.

Sharon halted for a second, tensing up before clearing her throat and silently continuing her way to Adore who was sorting out crystals in her backyard. Bianca stood behind her, watching like her like a hawk of concern and fear. It had been a while since Alaska saw the familiar face with the permanent frown, and she could only smile at how _home_ it felt.

_Home.._

"Finally." Her coven member almost growled as Sharon sat down on her knees next to Adore, helping her sort out the communication circle.

"What did you do, if I may ask?"

"Lack of offerings."

Alaska chuckled, stepping back to watch the scene. Zeus truly was like a toddler, she had learned through her work with Jinkx. He'd throw fits at the smallest things.

However, as someone who had worked so much with him, she instantly recognised when people did it wrong. Adore and Sharon were going through the fuss of pure spirit crystals, when Zeus was a man who preferred just a candle as long as the attention was on him. The witches were too focused on the crystals to realise that the energy got sour.

"Hey, Sharon." She caught the priestess' attention. "Stop, you're not helping."

"I know what I'm doing, Lasky." Sharon probably didn't mean to sound as irritated as she did, but it still left a dent on Alaska's current mentality.

"I'm just-"

"Alaska, don't." She sternly warned, expecting her to submit and let her do her job. But Alaska was a stubborn woman, one that valued right from wrong and respecting the gods more than she respected herself. "I know what I'm doing."

"You clearly don't." She raised her voice, and the chatter between worried witches came to an end. "It's Zeus for heavens sake, he doesn't care for rituals."

She had crossed the line, it was clear in the air. Her short temper collided with Sharon's even shorter temper, resulting in an explosion of what surely would become an argument. But instead of snapping back, Sharon bit down on her cheeks and stood up angrily, accidentally knocking a few things over before leaving the scene in a stomp.

"I don't know what to do." Adore cried, clearly stressed by what was going on.

"Hey, it's okay." Alaska smiled and sat down, taking the younger girl's shaking hands. "You haven't actually angered him, he's a big baby."

She guided Adore's hand to flip over, rubbing her palm soothingly. It really wasn't a big deal, an angered Zeus would have done far worse things than this- and she had genuinely expected Sharon to know that.

"Is this common, that you go through rituals to please him?" She asked, placing a soft hand on Adore's cheek to stroke it gently.

"Well, yes, but he's usually pleased after it and-"

Alaska cut her off with a chuckle. "No worries. He's fine as long as you speak to him, give him attention. He'll settle for a candle or two. Perhaps he's jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Well, he's not the only thing that your attention goes to right now." She looked up at Bianca with a soft smirk, whom instantly flushed a soft red. "He's a toddler, if you may."

"How do you know?" Adore asked softly as the two began cleaning up the small communication circle, placing crystals and candles back in a bag.

"I've worked with him plenty of times, back when.." she stopped for a moment, heart dropping slightly. "When me and my ex lover would uh, work with other covens. It was hard at first, he's very much a child."

"Oh I remember that." Bianca chuckled. "The two of you were causing chaos, rain and thunder for a week!"

"Well, learning something is not a quick process." She shot her old friend a smile before they all stood up, handing Adore her bag back. "I suppose I have another toddler to deal with as well."

•••••

"Are you actually mad at me?" Alaska questioned her partner as she was, rather angrily, crushing dried up rose leaves for storage.

The blonde softly raked her fingers over the pale arms before her, earning a shudder and a body that melted softly into her touch.

"No I'm just.. stressed."

"Stressed?" Alaska asked again, softly massaging her arms up to her shoulders.

"It's just the lack of sleep, that's all."

In reality, Sharon Needles was scared shitless. The woman she loved throughoutly, the woman who finally was in her arms- was capable of a power way behind her knowledge. Beyond anyone's knowledge. And while she was worried- her possessive and cocky self couldn't help but envy it.

Well, more so, she had never met a witch as powerful- if not even more powerful, than herself. _Never._ There was a reason why her coven was branded as one of the most dangerous ones, all thanks to her.

And to have that incident, a situation she wasn't as educated on and far too tired to execute well.. to see Alaska so better, it irritated her.

And that's why she intended on not telling her. It was better that way.


End file.
